The Lion King 4 Kovu's Reign
by Prince Oliver
Summary: Shortly after The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride, Kiara and Kovu have a cub, Ashia. Kiara's death changes everything. Kovu doesn't want Ashia to go outside of Priderock. Soon, she meets a lion cub named Leo, who came from a circus in San Francisco, California. Leo seemed suspicious. Is Leo an evil cub or a nice cub? Read to find out!
1. Kovu's Sorrow

It was a beutiful day in the pridelands. Kiara and Kovu had their frist cub, Ashia. Everyone came to see her. As Rafiki held her up, Mufasa and Simba smiled from above. Her uncles, Kion and Kopa have came out of priderock to see Ashia. Kiara and Kovu nudged eachother, and soon nudged their daughter. Kion and Kopa were also wanting to see her too! "Isn't she lovely?," Kiara asked Kovu "Yes she is," Kovu said like he has never been so happy in his whole life. "What should we name her?," Kiara asked. "How about Ashia?," Kovu suggested

"That is a perfect name!," Kiara said as she nudged Ashia. "Ashia," Kovu said, feeling so happy. "Do you want anything for breakfast, Kovu," Kiara asked. "Maybe some antellope," Kovu suggested.

"Maybe?," Kiara asked.

"Maybe"

"Okay Kovu, it's coming right up!," Kiara told Kovu before she went to hunt in the gordge. Kiara wasn't good at hunting, but wasn't bad either. She sneeks up on some antellope, but they ended up as wilderbeast. A fire was heading twords Kiara. Kiara tries to find a rock. Their was only one rock, but it tumbled easily. She jumped. Kovu ran to check on Kiara, just to see a fire. A familliur lioness has held on to Kiara. She had blue eyes, unlike Zira. She had an even more darker stripe and darker fur. Her nose was also pink. "Bye bye, Kiara," she whispered in her ear. Kiara got up, and scratched the lioness in the ear, leaving a little chip before falling to her death. "Kiara!," Kovu called out. "Kiara?" Kovu saw her body that has fallen. She was dead. Kovu dragged her body back to priderock, hopping that she'd waken. Kiara hasen't. "Kiara, get up," Kovu commanded. "come on, this isn't funny" Kovu's words soaked into his mouth, but he couldn't. So, he waited outside of priderock. It has been days, until he has sawn Kiara's ghost. Kiara was hopping he'd move on. It was no use for him though.

Kovu's memories haunted him for a while. An idea came to him _I must protect my daughter. She shall never see the outside world, because i can't risk lossing her. _ These words raced in his mind. He had the courage to protect Ashia.


	2. The Circus Cub

A few months later, Ashia has grown, adventerous. She has played by herself most of the time. Kovu was overprotective over Ashia. The world was a cruel place to Kovu. Usually, Kopa would babysit Ashia. Vitani was pregnant with her first cub. Ashia didn't want to spend all her days with her half cheetah cousin, Nesi, but she came over every day. "Ashia, do you wanna play?," Nesi asked. "Go away," Ashia told Nesi.

Nesi wanted a day with Ashia. They were cousins, but Ashia hated Nesi. One day, she outsmarted Nesi, by saying," Oh is that the roar of the elders from your twin borther?" Nesi's brother was Kentopa. Kentopa didn't have the roar, but Ashia liked to pretend he did. That was his only way to outsmart Nesi like that. One day, Ashia was ready to outsmart Kopa. "Uncle Kopa, hyenas are attacking the lands!," Ashia told Kopa. Kopa ran to get Kion as Ashia ran off. Ashia couldn't wait for a journey. _Finally! something exiting. _Nope! A helpless little cub was struggling to get out of a cadge. He was going to get set back to his home, San Francisco. He lived in a circus his whole life. He was not ready to go back. "Help!," The cub called out. Ashia heard the noise from the gorge, where Kiara died. She rushed, even if she'd die there. Ashia ran to the cub, where her mom died. Ashia looked at the cub. He was whitish gold with blue eyes, black outsider shaped nose, and he was blind on his left eye.His paws were his fur color, and his muzzle and belly was grayish white. "Don't worry little one," Ashia told the cub. She unlocked the cadge somehow with her claws. "Thank you uhhh," the cub begun. "The name is Princess Ashia," Ashia told the cub.

"My name is Leo," The cub told Ashia

"Hi Leo, Nice to meet you!," Ashia told him. Suddenly, a lioness came near Ashia. She was the one that murdered her mom! "Who are you, young lioness?," Ashia asked. "I am Desani," She told Ashia as she scratcthed Ashia, leaving a scar on her eye. Leo was also stolen by Desani! Ashia decided to go home, because she could've been caught by Kovu.


	3. Leo is evil?

**If you all need me to describe Nesi**, **Kentopa, and Ashia, here u go ;3****Ashia: Tanish fur, redish brown eyes, a pink, pridelander nose with a scar on her face (Read chapter 2), and light under and over eye with brown eyebrows**

**Nesi: Red hair tuff, yellow fur with black spots, green eyes, brown under/over eye with black eyebrows****Kentopa: Yellow fur, black spots, red eyes, hair tuff, and brown under/ over eye with black eyebrows**

**Leo: (Read chapter 2) Plus tan over eye, Light under eye with yellowish tan eyebrows.****Now let's get on to chapter 3 oof**

Ashia was hoping not to get caught by Kovu, but was found by Kion. He was worried sick. "Where have you been?," Kion askes Ashia. "Nowhere," Ashia lied. "And what is with that scar on your face," Kion asked. "I scraped my eye on a stick. In Rafiki's tree," Ashia lied again. "Impossable!," Kion told Ashia. Kion took Ashia to the den, where Kovu had elk beside him. "Ashia, where have you been?," Kovu asked. "Nowhere," Ashia told Kovu. Kovu looked at Ashia like she did someting wrong. "Are you sure?," Kovu asked. "Yes," Ashia promised. Kovu asked her if she has been near the cave. "Yes," Ashia told Kovu. "I was on priderock, near Rafiki's tree, I came to see the legends. Suddently, I slipped on a stick and got this scar" Kovu looked scared. "You should probally eat," Kovu offered. "Sure," Ashia cheered, not knowing Kovu would spy on her the next time. The next day, Leo and Ashia met again. This time, Leo almost threw her off the edge. His eyes turned from blue to red. "Leo, what in the Pridelands?," Ashia yelled. "Oh sorry," Leo chuckled. This time, he let go of her. Ashia has survived, but had a cut on her paw. Kovu ran down, and picked up Ashia. Kovu had no doubt that Leo wanted Ashia dead. "If you ever come back here, I will make you wish you were never born!," Kovu threatened Leo.

Desani was mad at Leo. So mad, that she starved the cub. Kovu walked back to priderock with Ashia. "Ashia, what were you thinking, you could've been killed if i never came for you," Kovu told Ashia. "But daddy, I never knew he wanted to end me," Ashia told Kovu. Kovu let out a sigh. "Why do you always have me in the cave," Ashia complained. "I don't want you dying," Kovu told Ashia "Tell me why," Ashia begged Kovu "I can't," Kovu said, sounding like he was going to cry. "Why not let me free," Ashia yelled. "Because your mother died in the same place you met Leo!," Kovu yelled. Ashia looked sorry for her dad. "She was killed by a lioness, named Desani. She started a fire, along with a stampede. I smelled smoke, and ran as fast as i could. It was no use, she died before i could save her," Kovu explained the story of her mom's death. Ashia walked closer to Kovu, nudging him. "Just because mom died, doesn't mean i will meet the same fate," Ashia explained.


	4. Reunion

"I don't want you to go near that cub ever again," Kovu scolded. "fine," Ashia whined. Ashia was ordered to stay in the cave until she was a full grown lioness. Many years past, and some days she'll lay on top of priderock, thinking about Leo. Back in the gordge, young adult Leo was starting his hunt, while Ashia waited for her dad to take his morning nap. It seemed like it took hours, according to Ashia. "Finally i can hunt!," Ashia whispered to herself, as she carefully walked out of the cave. She ran the rest out of the pridelands and into the gordge to hunt. "Okay Ashia, try not to push yourself too hard," Ashia repeatitly told herself over and over again. Ashia walked into the gordge, looking for antelope, as a young lion walked close to her. "Stupid lionesss," The lion said as he grined. _Is this the same whitish gold, with blue eyes and a black nose that i have seen before_ Ashia has wondered about this to herself. _Is this the same __tanish fur, redish brown eyes, scar on face, and dark pinkish nose__? _The young lion wondered this to himself "Ashia?," The young lion said out of nowhere. "Leo?," Ashia yelled back. The young lion ran up to her, and gave her a lick.

"Leo is that you?," Ashia asked. "Yes Ashia it is me!," Leo said, like he was about to happy cry, as they nudged each other.

"Ashia, home, now!," Kovu yelled. "But dad, I," Ashia cried. "I don't care!," Kovu yelled.

Ashia ran up to Leo, nudging his light goldish mane one last time. "Bye Leo, hope we meet again," Ashia told Leo, as she sadly walked away, and Leo looked at her, sadly. Leo has reported all of the news to his adopted mother, Desani. "You meet Ashia again?," Desani asked Leo. "Yes mother, and trust me, we need to end her once and for all, and then we go to war with Kovu's pride and kill him softly," Leo suggested. "Let's start by starting a fire at priderock," Desani told Leo. "Okay mother!," Leo nodded.

\--

**Hey it's me agian. So i want to ask you, do you think Ashia is in love with Leo?**


End file.
